custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DeltaStriker/MoC Blog I - Assorted Creations
So it's finally happening. At last, I've gotten my act together and uploaded a collection of MoCs for you all to feast your eyes upon. Enjoy it while it lasts, folks. In all likelihood it'll take me another two and a half years to make another one of these. -_- Introduction Now that my pessimistic ramblings are out of the way, we can move on to the good stuff. First off, I'd like to officially thank everyone for voting Rock Bottom as the Best Page of the Year. It's a huge honor that you all hold the story in such high regard, and I hope I can deliver more of the same, if not better, as this new year progresses. Once again, thank you. It means a lot. On a somewhat unrelated note, New was released earlier this week. A short story written in honor of both the new year and the return of BIONICLE. Go give it a read, if you haven't already. It's not very long, shouldn't take more than a few minutes. Any feedback is appreciated, as always. Also, earlier today I released the prologue to Hellbound. If you're done with Rock Bottom, this is be the place to be. The story is set to be significantly longer than Rock Bottom, as you can see if you take a peek at the table of contents. :p I can promise one heck of a game changing plot bombshell at the end of the prologue that you won't want to miss, so get reading! MoCs On the off chance you skipped all of the above, shame on you. There was cool stuff in that Introduction section. Go back and read it right now. ... ... ... ... ... ... Go read it. Now. ... ... ... ... ... ... I admire your persistence, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook. Go back and read it. ... ... ... ... ... ... Ok, so I'm going to assume you've read it by now. If not, your loss. You just won't know anything about all the cool stuff I mentioned up there. Shame on you. For all you people who actually did read it, congratulations. You have earned my temporary respect. But now we're finally to the good stuff. I spent the better part of the morning uploading these, and most of yesterday afternoon photographing them. The picture quality isn't ideal, but I think it's enough to give you a decent idea of what I've done. And besides, this is my first MoC blog. I'm entitled to a few mistakes. Glace Protector of Shadow Toa Jern Skrall Warrior Some people have taken to calling him "Thed" due to a typo I made in chat. I have yet to give him an official name. Skrall V2 Toa Hordika Vortixx Assassin Gorast Revamp Vezon Revamp Fixed Mahritoran Miscellaneous In Conclusion Well, that about wraps up this first MoC blog. I look forward to seeing what you all have to say about them, seeing as I really haven't released much in the way of MoCs before. Cheerio! Category:Blog posts